The present invention relates to computerized toys.
Interactive toys are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,752,880, 6,022,273 and 6,075,195 to Gabai et al. They are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,994 to Tong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,602 to Kikinis, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,483 to Compaq.
They are further described in the following published PCT Patent Applications filed by applicant, entitled Interactive Doll, WO 97/18871; Apparatus Methods for Controlling Household Appliances WO 98/43456; Programmable Assembly Toy WO 98/52667; Controllable Toy Operative with Audio Player, WO 98/53567; Techniques and Apparatus for Entertainment Sites, Amusement Parks and Other Information and/or Entertainment Dispensing Sites, WO 99/08762; Interactive Talking Toy, WO 99/10065; and Interactive Toy WO 99/54015.
The disclosure of all publications accessible to the public, mentioned in the specification, and of the publications cited therein, are hereby incorporated by reference.
Interactive toys are described in U.S. Patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/975,347, 09/061,481, 09/081,889, 09/062,499, and 09/081,255.
They are also described in U.S. Patent Application No. 60/208390 entitled xe2x80x9cNetworked interactive toy apparatus operative to promote salesxe2x80x9d. They are also described in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cCell-phone toyxe2x80x9d No. 60/189914, xe2x80x9cSecure systems for interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/189,915, and xe2x80x9cA system and method for the promotion of shoppingxe2x80x9d No. 60/189,916, xe2x80x9cUser manual for interactive development environment (IDE) for living object technologyxe2x80x9d No. 60/191,300, and xe2x80x9cUser club and user shop for toys incorporating living objects technologyxe2x80x9d No. 60/190,874, and four U.S. provisional applications entitled: xe2x80x9cA system method and service for the promotion of entertainment and other media and selling associated products, through interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/192,014 and xe2x80x9cNetworked interactive toys (xe2x80x9cliving objectsxe2x80x9d) as a novel entertainment mediumxe2x80x9d No. 60/192,013.
They are further described in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cLanguage teaching with toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/192,012, and xe2x80x9cCorrective toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/192,011, and U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cCustomer price selection shopping (reverse auction) with networked interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60,193,699, xe2x80x9cBilling for t-commercexe2x80x9d No. 60/193,702, xe2x80x9cInteractive toy as verbal directory inquiry service (yellow pages)xe2x80x9d No. 60,193,704, xe2x80x9cAuctioning with networked interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60,193,704; and xe2x80x9cNetworked interactive toys as a search enginexe2x80x9d No. 60,193,697, and U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cNetworked interactive toys providing medical servicesxe2x80x9d No. 60/195,865, xe2x80x9cInteractive toy as verbal diary (voice diary)xe2x80x9d No. 60/195,862, xe2x80x9cOne word buyxe2x80x9d filed Apr. 7th, 2000, xe2x80x9cInteractive verbal advertisingxe2x80x9d No. 60/195,861, and xe2x80x9cCollectiblesxe2x80x9d No. 60/195,864.
They are further described in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cStoryteller Ixe2x80x9d No. 60/197,579, and in four other U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cCredit point system for use with networked interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/197,579, xe2x80x9cDatabase for networked interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/197,576, xe2x80x9cNetworked interactive toy as coach and trainerxe2x80x9d No. 60/197,578, and xe2x80x9cTeaching knowledge with networked interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/197,577, and in other U.S. provisional applications xe2x80x9cMusic via networked interactive toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,640, xe2x80x9cInteractive toy controlled by a Networked Computer Via Interactive Television, Cable Modem, Or Other Method Of Network Connectionxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,647, xe2x80x9cCloning Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,641, xe2x80x9cGambling via Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,513, and xe2x80x9cStoryteller Content IIIxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,508, and four U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cR and D via Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/203,244, and xe2x80x9cNetworked Interactive Toy Upgrades PCxe2x80x9d No. 60/203,175.
They are further described in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cNetworked Interactive Toys as Aides/Aids To The Handicappedxe2x80x9d No. 60/203,182 and xe2x80x9cNetworked Interactive Toy Help User To Sell/Buyxe2x80x9d No. 60/203,177, and in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cCharities via Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/204,201, xe2x80x9cPay Content For Items Such As News, Weather, TV, Films and Diet Via Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/204,200, and in the following U.S. provisional applications, xe2x80x9cStoryteller IIxe2x80x9d No. 197,573, xe2x80x9cWeb TVxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,647 and xe2x80x9cNetworked Interactive Toy As Tour Guidexe2x80x9d No. 60/207,128.
They are further described in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cInteractive Toy Presentation May 2000xe2x80x9d No. 60/208,105, xe2x80x9cNetworked Interactive Toy With Video Cameraxe2x80x9d No. 60/208,391, xe2x80x9cCable-Toyxe2x80x9d No. 60/208,392, xe2x80x9cSales Promotion With Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d No. 60/208,390, xe2x80x9cIntegration Of Interactive Toys And Interactive Television Systemsxe2x80x9d No. 60/209,471, xe2x80x9cInteractive Toys Controlled by Networked Computer, via Interactive Television, Cable Modem, or other Networked Connectionxe2x80x9d No. 60/200,647, xe2x80x9cAuthoring Tool and Simulator for Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d filed on Jun. 18, 2000, and xe2x80x9cEnhanced Networked Interactive Dollxe2x80x9d No. 60/210,445.
They are further described in U.S. provisional applications entitled xe2x80x9cChangeable Form Toyxe2x80x9d No. 60/210,44, xe2x80x9cSelf-recharging toyxe2x80x9d filed on Jul. 2, 2000, and xe2x80x9cIntegrating Home Entertainment and Home Automation Systems with Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d sent for filing on Jul. 2, 2000.
They are further described in a U.S. provisional application entitled xe2x80x9cSpeech Processing Method and Apparatus for Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d sent for filing on Jul. 10, 2000.
They are further described in a U.S. provisional application entitled xe2x80x9cGaming with Networked Interactive Toysxe2x80x9d sent for filing on Jul. 16, 2000.
They are further described in a U.S. provisional application entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Delivery of Customized Toy Contentxe2x80x9d, sent for filing on Jul. 21, 2000.
An interactive toy system, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,880, to Gabai et al., includes a toy with one or many sensors and actuators including a microphone and a speaker, and connected, via a wireless connection to a computer which is usually a Personal Computer which runs programs to control the toy including interactive programs in which the commands sent to the toy by the computer depend partly or wholly on previous communication from the toy to the computer. In systems such as described above, the computer is preferably connected to a computer network such as the Internet and it is thus connected to many other computers including those which many be controlling additional toys.
As a result of the advent of reliable high speed network connections it is no longer necessary for an interactive toy to be controlled by a computer to which it is directly connected, for example, by a wireless link as described in the previous paragraph. Thus, for example, a toy may be connected to a home computer via a wireless link (as above) but the home computer may not provide some or all of the controlling commands for the toy. Some or all of the toy control commands may be provided by one or more additional computers on a computer network such as a local intranet or the Internet. This (i.e. the partial or full control of a toy by a remote computer) may be desirable if, for example, the home computer is not very powerful and/or it is being heavily used by other users and/or if the software for controlling toys is not present on such a local home computer and/or if more powerful software for controlling a toy is available on another computer on the network and/or if access to specific or all software for controlling a toy is commercially controlled and available primarily or entirely via the Internet and/or if a local computer is unavailable as is the case, for example, if a toy uses a cellular phone connection to connect to the Internet and/or for any other reason.
In a case in which one or more network computers control the operation of a toy it is no longer necessary to use a home or other local computer. This allows toy owners who do not have available a personal or other computers to operate interactive toys. Furthermore commercial or other establishments which wish to host users of toys do not need to own nor use computers for this purpose. The current invention describes several ways to accomplish this.
One particular embodiment of this invention is in the incorporation of toys into Interactive Television systems. In the past few years there has been a revolution in the manner in which entertainment, education and commerce is being delivered to homes. This is a result of the merging of two extremely powerful entertainment, education and commercial media namely television (including movies which have been integrated into television systems for several decades) and computer networks such as the Internet. The merging of these two systems has become possible due to the continuously improving bandwidth of communication systems which provide broadband analog and digital links to homes worldwide. On the one hand, Cable Television systems provide television programming to homes worldwide by connecting televisions in homes to coaxial cables or to satellite dishes which then often use extremely broadband links such as fiber optic links to connect to the Cable Service Provider. On the other hand, digital data networks are being installed in people""s homes at a very high rate either by cable companies themselves using an upgraded digital infrastructure (for transmitting data on coaxial cables) or by telecommunication companies which use packet switching technologies to provide Internet service to subscribers"" homes.
Due to the merging of television and computer networks the distinction between browsing the Internet and watching television programs and/or watching movies or commercials on television is being greatly reduced. Full length digital movies may be downloaded from the Internet as can music with CD quality (currently using MP3 or similar compression schemes), as well as a wide range of e-commerce activities. Computers in subscribers"" homes are capable of controlling this content. For example they are capable of pausing, rewinding or fast-forwarding a movie.
There are currently available worldwide a broad range of Interactive Television systems which merge computer and television technologies into an integrated solution. Interactive Television systems such as, for example the system provided by Scientific-Atlanta Inc. as well as by other leading manufacturers of entertainment systems, give viewers a convenient way to interact with programs and advertisements while they continue to watch TV. By clicking a remote control unit during an enhanced program or by use of a cordless keyboard or mouse, a viewer can access programxe2x80x94related information such as weather, news, sports updates, trivia and interactive games. A viewer may also request product samples, product descriptions, coupons and other free offers from advertisers as well as using e-commerce facilities to make purchases online. In some systems (such as a system by Peach Networks) a viewer may use a mouse, keyboard or simply a remote unit to send and receive email and even run any computer application by using programs installed on a server accessible via the interactive television network (which, in fact, connects to the Internet).
Interactive Television systems typically use a device called a set-top box which is connected to a viewer""s television set and to the cable provider""s network. The network connection is usually via a coaxial cable although there are systems in which telephone lines are used for outgoing data and coaxial cables for incoming data. Satellite communication as well as fiber optic cables are often utilized as part of the infrastructure of these systems and, in the future, individual homes may be provided with connectivity to fiber optic or other extremely high bandwidth communication lines. An Interactive TV set-top box is equipped with a microprocessor or other computer chip which controls both signals from the service provider and signals coming from a viewer and meant to control entertainment content. Incoming signals are typically received via a remote control unit but may also be received by a cordless keyboard and/or mouse. Set-top boxes are typically provided with serial or USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces to enable connection of other electronic devices to the set-top box.
A particular embodiment of the current invention describes the integration into this system of yet another powerful entertainment and commercial medium namely the medium of Networked Interactive Toys in which case interactive toys are controlled either totally or partly not by a Personal Computer in a user""s home but rather by a computer on a network which is capable of merging the medium of Interactive Television with entertainment, educational and commercial applications of Interactive Toys.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a network-controlled toy system operative in conjunction with a first network including a multiplicity of interconnected electronic devices, the system including at least one toy connected to a first network via at least one of a multiplicity of interconnected electronic devices, thereby to define at least one network-mediated toy-device data link and wherein the individual device is operative to pass on toy behavior control signals operative to at least partly control at least one parameter of the behavior of at least one individual toy from among at least one of the toys without adding any level of detail to the toy behavior control signals.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual device is operative to pass up to the network user inputs received by the toy and the toy behavior control signals are at least partly dependent on the user inputs received by the toy.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the first network includes a computer network.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the computer network includes the Internet.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the first network includes a telephone network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the toys is connected via a wireless data link to a base station and the base station is connected to the first network.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the base station is operative for data linkage to the first network via a telephone line.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the first network includes a cable TV network and the base station is connected to the cable TV network via a cable modem.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the base station is connected to the first network via an interactive television set-top box.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the interactive television set-top box includes an interactive satellite television set-top box.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is included an interactive television script, controlling the television screen display and the toy, including providing interaction between the television screen display and the toy.
There is further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a toy-interactive television system including at least one electronically controlled toy devices and an interactive television network including at least one television display, wherein at least one data communication link is defined between the at least one toy device and the interactive television network.
There is additionally provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a network-controlled toy system including at least one toy connected to a first network via at least one of a multiplicity of interconnected electronic devices, thereby to define at least one network-mediated toy-device data link, wherein the network-mediated toy-device data link comprises a toy-controlling data link operative to at least partly control at least one parameter of the behavior of at least one individual toy from among the toys, wherein the at least one toy is connected to the first network via a public wireless transceiver operative to perform at least one of a transmitting operation and a receiving operation, to and from a public wireless network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the public wireless transceiver comprises a cellular transceiver and the public wireless network comprises a cellular communication network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the public wireless transceiver is satellite-based and the public wireless network includes a satellite communication network.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the public wireless transmitter is connected to the first network via a telephone line.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the telephone line connects the public wireless transmitter to a network service provider connected to the first network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the first network comprises the Internet and the network service provider comprises an ISP (Internet service provider).
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first network includes a computer network and the public wireless transceiver is connected via a telephone line and a modem to an individual computer within the computer network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cellular communication network comprises a cellular telephone network.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy comprises at least one sensor and at least one actuator.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the least one sensor includes a microphone and the at least one actuator includes a speaker.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one parameter of the behavior of the individual toy is at least partly controlled locally rather than via the toy-controlling data link, thereby to provide distributed control of the toy.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the locally controlled parameter is at least partly controlled by an on-board controller located on board the toy.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the locally controlled parameter is at least partly controlled by a computer with a direct wireless link to the toy, via the direct wireless link.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention simple aspects of the behavior of the toy are controlled locally and complex aspects of the behavior of the toy are controlled via the network-mediated toy-controlling data link.
There is thus provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a toy content data receptacle apparatus including toy content, stored in a data receptacle, for a network-controlled toy system including at least one toy connected to a first network including a multiplicity of interconnected electronic devices, thereby to define at least one network-mediated toy-device data link, wherein the network-mediated toy-device connection includes a toy-controlling data link operative to at least partly control at least one parameter of the behavior at least one individual toy from among the at least one toys.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy comprises an interactive toy.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy includes speech recognition capability and a microphone operative to receive speech specimens generated by a user of the toy.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy has on-board speech recognition capability.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy also includes a speech recognition unit located remotely relative to the individual toy, wherein the speech recognition unit provides the speech recognition capability of the individual toy.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the speech recognition unit communicates with the individual toy at least partly through the first network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the first network comprises an interactive television network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one individual toy from among the at least one toys plays a role in interactive television entertainment provided to the user over the interactive television network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy performs at least one action coordinated with at least one televised component of the interactive television entertainment.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the coordinated action includes a kinetic action.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the action includes generation of a sound.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy is operative to sense at least one user input and at least one individual television set is connected to the interactive television network and a TV set control signal is generated at least partly based on the sensed user input and the TV set control signal arrives at the individual television set via the interactive television network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one user input includes a speech input and the toy is operative to perform speech recognition.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy is operative to perform speech recognition at least partly by transmitting the speech input to a remote speech recognition unit via the first network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the individual toy plays a role in interactive television sales promotion provided to the user over the interactive television network.
There is further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a network-controlled system for controlling mobile toys including at least one toy comprising a wireless receiver connected to a first network via at least one of a multiplicity of electronic devices interconnected via the first network, at least one of the devices including a wireless transmitter having a range of operation and communicating with the at least one wireless receiver when the at least one receiver is within the range of operation, thereby to define at least a portion of at least one network-mediated toy-device data link, wherein each network-mediated toy-device data link defined by an individual transmitter includes a toy-controlling data link operative to at least partly control at least one parameter of the behavior of at least one individual toy from among the at least one toys, when the toy""s wireless receiver is within the range of operation of the individual transmitter.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy-device data link also includes a networked link connecting the transmitter, via the first network, to at least one of the electronic devices, the at least one of device being operative to provide at least one toy behavior control signal to the toy via the network and the transmitter.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the wireless receivers includes a wireless transceiver and at least one of the wireless transmitters includes a wireless transceiver and at least one of the data links includes a two-way data link.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the electronic devices includes a computer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the device providing a toy behavior control signal to the toy includes a computer.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the device providing a toy behavior control signal to the toy includes a computer.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the first network includes a cellular telephone network and at least one of the transmitters includes a cellular transceiver and at least one of the receivers includes a cellular transceiver.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is included a database of localized toy content items configured and operative to pass over the toy-device data link, and a toy localizing system operative to monitor the locations of the toys, and a toy content controller operative to select, from the database, localized toy content items to feed over individual toy-device data links to individual toys, depending on the locations of the individual toys as determined by the toy localizing system.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the data communication links comprises a link allowing the television network to feed toy behavior control signals to at least one of the toy devices.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the data communication links comprises a link allowing the toy device to feed interactive television control signals to the television network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy device is operative to sense at least one user input provided by a user of the toy and at least one of the interactive television control signals is at least partly determined by the at least one user input.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user input includes a sensed parameter of the user""s behavior toward the toy.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy behavior control signals include at least one signal affecting at least one toy device""s behavior toward a user of the toy device.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a script is included which includes at least one sequence of events including at least one first event displayed on at least one of the television displays and at least one second event in which at least one of the toy devices participates.
There is additionally provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a toy system controlled by interactive television, the toy system including, at least one electronically controlled toy system each having an electronic toy control input channel, and an interactive television system providing toy control signals to each of the toy systems via each of the electronic control input channels.
There is further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a toy system for controlling a remotely controlled interactive television system, the toy system including at least one interactive toy system operative to sense at least one user-generated input, the interactive toy system including an interactive television controlling unit operative to remotely control the interactive television system responsive to the at least one user-generated input.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a software unit is included for controlling subsequent interactive television content responsive to at least one user-generated input and to current interactive television content.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the toy systems includes an interactive toy system operative to sense at least one user-generated input, the interactive toy system including an interactive television controlling unit operative to remotely control the interactive television system responsive to the at least one user-generated input.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a software unit is included for controlling subsequent interactive television content responsive to the at least one user-generated input and to current interactive television content.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user-generated input includes at least one of the following groups: a verbal input, a tactile input, an olfactory input, a kinetic input, an audio input, an input comprising an emotional communication, an input comprising a positional communication.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the interactive toy system includes a speech recognition unit operative to sense at least one user-generated verbal input.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the toy systems is operative, responsive to at least one of the toy control signals, to perform at least one of the following toy operations: emitting a verbal utterance, emitting a non-verbal sound, performing a sequence of at least one body motions, generating at least one visual effect.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the toy systems includes a video system operative to visually sense at least one visible user-generated input.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy control signals actuate at least one of the toy systems to present at least one of the following types of content: entertainment content, sales promotion content and functional content such as e-commerce content.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy and at least one output medium of the interactive television system jointly provide the user with an integrated presentation of content.
There is further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a toy system including a first plurality of toy-controlling networked electronic devices defining a network and a second plurality of computer-controlled toys roaming between and controlled by individual ones of the first plurality of electronic devices.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the electronic devices includes a computer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the computer includes a personal computer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the second plurality of toys connects to the network via a cellular transceiver.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the second plurality of toys connects to the network via a cellular telephone transceiver.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the second plurality of toys connects to the network via an individual one of the following group of network connections: telephone, telephone modem, cable modem and a direct network connection such as a connection based on DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) or Fiber Optic technology.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention each toy has an identity recognizable by an electronic device controlling it and wherein at least an individual one of the electronic devices is operative to record, and share with at least one other electronic device, the location and identity of at least one toy controlled by that electronic device.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one electronic device is included which is operative to select toy content to deliver to at least one of the toys, at least partly in accordance with the location of the toy.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy content includes a sequence of at least one prompts to a user of an individual toy to travel between a sequence of locations wherein each location is serviced by individual ones from among the electronic devices which is operative to deliver an individual one of the sequence of prompts.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the electronic devices is operative to prompt a user of a toy to travel to a particular location and wherein an electronic device serving the particular location is operative to reward the user for traveling to the particular location.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an interactive television network is operative to store branching television content, comprising a plurality of television content branches, and wherein the interactive television network is operative to select an individual one of the branches for display on an individual television display watched by an individual user depending on at least one characteristic of the user, learned by at least one of the toy devices and conveyed to the network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the user""s characteristic includes at least one aspect of the user""s behavior toward the toy.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the characteristic includes at least one aspect of the user""s behavior toward the toy while watching the television content.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the data receptacle resides on-board the at least one toy.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least a portion of the data receptacle resides on-board one of the electronic devices.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the toy content comprises at least one of the following group of toy content types: games, scripts, sales promotion content, educational content, informational content and user profile-dependent content.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a base station is connected to the first network via a direct network link.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the direct network link is based on fiber optic technology.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the direct network link is based on DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) technology.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the direct network connection is connected via a DSL (Digital Subscriber Line).
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the direct network connection is connected via Fiber Optic technology.